Tales of the Xander Gibbsverse
by JMD-009
Summary: A series of ficlets set in the same crossover universe where Xander is discovered to be Gibbs' son.
1. Teenage DiNozzo

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and NCIS are property of their respective owners. The only thing I can lay claim to is the insanity that is my mind.

* * *

Notes: I decided to create a separate ficlet series for these stories after I started writing a third to fall within the same crossover universe as two of my previous ficlets in my '_**Stream of Consciousness**'_ collection. These ficlets are independent yet connected overall and will be posted as I get the ideas and write them. In other words, not chronological order.

* * *

**Teenage DiNozzo**

* * *

"What do you got Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the lab.

Abby jumped at the sound of his voice. She quickly grabbed the Caf-Pow out of his hand and told him, "I need to put a bell on you!"

He waited for Abby to tell him why she called him down. Instead he watched as she played with the straw in her drink, bit her lip, and wouldn't meet his eyes. This was some odd behaviour from the forensic scientist.

"Well?" he prompted.

"It's not my fault," she blurted out suddenly. "Well, it is in the sense that I did the tests, but I wasn't looking for this! I ran it three times, just to be sure I got it right, 'cause I wanted to be really, really sure in case you weren't. And I know you don't like talking about personal stuff, but you should have told us and…"

Abby trailed off when Gibbs gave her a look. Not 'The Look' because Abby never got that one, but an effective look nonetheless.

"What's this about Abby?"

She responded by grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the large plasma screen on the wall. A move nobody else could have gotten away with.

"This," Abby said pointing at the screen. Gibbs followed her hand and wasn't surprised to see a large file photo of the kid they had in interrogation. What did surprise him was the big red classified next to it.

"Harris has a classified file."

It wasn't a question, but Abby nodded anyway. "That's the bad news. The good news is that it is his DNA on the blade of the knife."

"That corroborates his story so far," Gibbs said, looking closely at Abby. "What aren't you telling me?"

"When I ran his DNA I got two matches. The full on one brought up big red there," Abby told him with a gesture toward the screen. "The other…" she trailed off again.

Gibbs finished for her. "He has a family member in the database."

"Yah, a father," Abby started reluctantly and a few keystrokes later another file appeared on the screen. "One Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs' eyes actually widened in shock. His mind went to the young man upstairs in the blinding Hawaiian shirt and armed with a seemingly never-ending supply of wisecracks. He spoke before his brain caught up with him.

"I have a teenage DiNozzo for a son?"


	2. Now That's Creepy

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and NCIS are property of their respective owners. The only thing I can lay claim to is the insanity that is my mind.

* * *

**Now That's Creepy**

* * *

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had a wide grin on his face as he stealthily picked the lock on the modest well kept home. It was all he could do to surpass a chuckle; that would spoil the game.

Sneaking in and scaring the newest team member, even the temporary ones, was a tradition of his. He'd done it to McGee and now it was this man's turn. Okay, sure, he hadn't been suicidal enough to try it on Ziva and, as boss at the time, it wouldn't have been appropriate to do it to Agent Lee, that was besides the point. He was doing it now.

The lock gave with a soft click and Tony's grin widened even more. Casually he walked into the house and closed the door behind him. Tony took a moment to admire the home theatre set-up before listening intently for his prey.

A soft noise below him sent Tony to the stairs at the back of the house. He went down them silently, more out of habit then any conscious effort on his part. He stopped dead in his tracks from the hand axe that embedded itself deep in the wall less than an inch from his nose.

"Something you need Tony?" a voice asked from the other side of the basement.

"A change of underwear would be a start," Tony rasped with a hand to his chest as he tried to will his heart to a normal pace. In retrospect, sneaking up on Mini-Gibbs probably wasn't his most inspired idea ever.

After a couple of deep breaths Tony went down the rest of the stairs and turned towards the other man, taking in the basement as he did. "Wow, now this is creepy," he muttered to himself as he saw the array of workbenches, hand tools, and wood spread about.

The other man gave no indication of hearing him and instead gestured to the patch over his left eye. "You're just lucky my depth perception is shot."

"No kidding," Tony muttered as the man turned back to the wooden cabinet he was working on.

"Tony," the man started as he ran the sandpaper over, what looked to Tony at least, perfectly smooth wood. "Not that it's not nice to have you break into my house, but what do you want?"

"Got a new case," Tony told him simply as he went to sit on a nearby chair.

"The ritual killings," he said knowingly before he turned back to Tony and his eye widened. "Tony, don't-"

The warning came too late. As soon as Tony sat down the chair fell apart, landing him unceremoniously on the cold concrete.

"Sit on that chair. It's not done and barely screwed finger tight," the man finished, laughing unapologetically.

"Funny man, Xander," Tony said from the ground as he accepted the hand up.

Xander just grinned. "The case?"

The grin seemed to be infectious and soon Tony had one sporting his own face. The two of them were a lot alike, especially when they first met, though Tony could see a little more of his father in the young man every day. He wasn't the only one to notice the mixture of personalities either. Abby would sometimes jokingly call him Alexander Gibbs-DiNozzo instead of Xander Harris.

"Right, that Finn guy from your agency loaned you too us. Said you would have special insights into the case. Whatever that means."

"He did, did he?" Just then Xander's cell rang and he rolled his remaining eye when he answered it. "Riley. Yah, Tony's here now. I'm on my way."

Xander flipped the phone shut and headed for the stairs. "C'mon, let's go. I wonder what Dad would say if I wore my new Hawaiian shirt to the crime scene?"

Tony grinned at the mental picture as he followed the younger man up the stairs. His grin was quickly gone as he paused and took one last look around Xander's basement. "Still creepy," he decided before heading out.


	3. Every Man For Himself

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and NCIS are property of their respective owners. The only thing I can lay claim to is the insanity that is my mind.

* * *

**Every Man For Himself**

* * *

Tony ran as fast and as hard as he could, not even sparing a backwards glance to see if his partner in crime was keeping up or if he had lost his pursuer. The only thing going through his head was a mantra of 'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!'.

His legs were burning as he turned the next corner, but he didn't care. He made it. Tony threw himself into the supply closet. He resisted the instinct to take deep, greedy gulps of air as he watched the door slowly pulled closed by its bar.

Only a few inches to go and Tony thought he was home free. A hand suddenly grabbed the edge of the door and Tony jumped and his heart rate skyrocketed. It was only when he noticed that the hand was decidedly masculine that he relaxed slightly.

"Thanks for waiting, Tony," Xander spat sarcastically at him as he slid into the closet and forced the door closed behind him. "She nearly had me."

"Something like this is every man for himself, Kid." Then Tony thought about it. "How'd you get away anyways?"

"I used Dad's coffee as a floor trap."

Tony's eyes widened. "Messing with Gibb's coffee-brave man."

"I'll blame you."

He really hoped Xander was kidding about that last part. He said it so seriously... It didn't matter right now. Tony pushed the thought from his mind and strained his ears to listen for footsteps outside the door. Silence reigned as the two grown men cowered in the supply closet.

"What are we going to do, Tony?" Xander asked after several long minutes. "I'm not ashamed to admit I'm scared."

"Me too, Kid." Tony didn't really want to admit it, but it was kinda hard to deny at this point.

"I told you pranking Ziva was a bad idea!" Xander whispered harsh enough to make Tony flinch; his eyes never wavering from the door.

In retrospect, Tony had to agree, but he wasn't going to admit that. So he tried to defend himself. "How was I supposed to know she was allergic to itching powder?"

"Did you even read what was in it?"

"I don't know what's in it. It's homemade stuff an old college buddy of mine makes."

Xander shook his head. "That's so much better."

"At least it was only a mild reaction."

"I don't think Ziva sees it that way," Xander pointed out. "Did you see how red-"

Tony cut him off with a reluctant nod. "Ya, we're dead men."

Both men jumped as the sound of harsh, angry footfalls rang through the air. Both had been around Ziva enough to recognized the sound as hers. They also knew she could have walked quiet as a ghost if she had wanted to.

"Ok, this is it," Tony declared straightening himself with resolve. "I'm sorry I abandoned you before, but whatever happens next we'll face it together. We'll take it like men. Right Xander? Xander?"

Getting no response Tony looked to his side only to find empty air. "Xander?" he asked again, frantically looking about for the other man. All he found was office supplies. "How did he-?

Suddenly the closet was bathed in bright light as the door was ripped open. Ziva stood in the doorway with an expression made only more furious by the red welts on her exposed arms and face. She deftly reached over and grabbed something off one of the shelves and stalked toward him with a predator's grace.

Tony had never felt so threatened by stationary in his entire life.


	4. Somebody's Going to Die

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and NCIS are property of their respective owners. The only thing I can lay claim to is the insanity that is my mind.

* * *

**Somebody's Going to Die**

* * *

Director Thomas Marrow didn't normally check up on his agents like this. He didn't need to. If an agent wasn't competent they weren't an agent for long. Not in his agency. No, he trusted his people to get the job done. It was what they did. Unfortunately the politicians didn't always see it that way. Especially on such a high profile case.

The hoop jumping that was sometimes needed was his least favourite part of the job.

He tread the stairs to the bullpen with silent steps that had long since become habit. A desk may be his chain these days, but he had spent years as a field agent and years more in the military in special ops. Some habits just don't break. Besides, showing up the younger agents was entertaining. Not that he ever let them know that with his carefully neutral expression as he startled them. After spending hours on end with various politicians he had to get his fun somewhere.

Marrow had to suppress his grin as he arrived at the bottom and rounded the corner. He had a perfect view of the area as DiNozzo's paper airplane flew the short distance to McGee's keyboard, who promptly swept it away with barely an annoyed glance or a beat in his typing and Todd rolling her eyes at the two. That wasn't what almost made him grin. None of them had noticed him come up yet. Gibbs probably had, even though he had yet to look up from his paperwork. Bastard.

Just as he was about to go over Gibbs' cell began to ring and his lead agent glared at the offending device long enough that Marrow wondered if he was going to answer at all. Then he snapped the phone open and barked a sharp "Gibbs."

Marrow almost felt sorry for whoever was on the other end until he saw something unexpected. Gibbs tensed. That was unusual. Not much could startle Gibbs. He had certainly never seen a simple phone call affect him like this.

"Yes, I'm Xander's father." And Gibbs brought the bullpen to a stop with four simple words.

"Hospital!" Gibbs snapped a moment later and Marrow wondered if the man's grip on the phone would cause yet another phone requisition. Not that he blamed him. Marrow had only met Xander the one time and even he had taken an instant liking to boy. He was a strange combination of DiNozzo's humour on the surface but pure Gibbs behind those brown eyes.

"Is he-" Jethro started only to be cut off. It was a testament to his worry that his lead agent let someone get away with that, but it must have been good news. The boy was alive at least and he could see some of the tension ease out of him like only somebody who had known the man for so many years could.

Marrow himself let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He didn't know what Gibbs would do if anything had happened to Xander. Tom was one of the few people who knew about Shannon and Kelly and, 'unofficially', what Gibbs had done to their murder in return.

There wasn't much Gibbs feared, or at least not that Marrow could tell, but after finding out he had a son he knew what Gibbs' greatest fear had become. Losing another child. He honestly didn't know whether Gibbs would be swept up in a self destructive grief or an all consuming rage if that ever happened. Or which would be worse.

Expectant faces watched, all pretense of not listening in abandoned, as Gibbs asked the question on everyone's mind. "What happened?"

Suddenly the tension was back worse than before and Gibbs' face began to flush red. "What?" he growled out through grit teeth, low and dangerous. "His eye! Somebody gouged out my son's eye!"

Several nearby agents took involuntary steps back at the force of his words as his team shared concerned glances for their boss and his son. Gibbs, though, was silent save for the occasional affirmative or negative grunt into the phone.

After several long minutes Gibbs took a deep breath and said in a deceptively calm voice, "I'll be there by morning," and snapped the phone shut.

He stood and stalked away from his desk with the countenance of a predator about to begin the hunt and started for the elevator. "DiNozzo," he snapped over his shoulder without bothering to look as his team started to stand. "You're in charge. Solve the case."

Then the elevator doors closed and he was gone. Only the silence remained as nobody seemed to know what to say. Marrow just walked over to Gibbs' desk and opened the top drawer. Then he nodded sharply and headed back toward his office.

For a brief moment he almost felt sorry for the poor, dumb bastard that made the tremendous mistake of injuring Gibbs' son. Almost. One thought of what he would do if it had been his own daughter and all he had left to feel was contempt.

As he opened the door to his office Marrow silently prayed he was never put in that position. No father should be. He tried to shake these thoughts from his head as he slid smoothly behind his desk, but his eyes were drawn to the photo of his daughter resting on the corner of his desk nonetheless.

With a sigh he turned away and opened the top drawer of his own desk and stared. For a moment he was tempted to leave his badge and agency issue like Gibbs had done and rush to catch up with the man. But he was a Director of a federal agency. He couldn't do that. Instead Marrow pulled out a stack of papers he'd need for Gibbs' leave. He could do that much at least.

And if he had to call in some favours if something unfortunate happened? Well, he could do that too.


End file.
